


Hiddlesworth drabble collection

by ambersagen



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Food Kink, Hiddlesworth, M/M, PWP, Porn, Short Drabble, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of very short (fanmail sized) drabbles I wrote for marble-aide at tumblr, who I absolutely adore.  We once talked about food kinks, don't remember why. Another time she was angry so I wrote some angst. the first one was because she was feeling down. What can I say, I like to gift people with porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/gifts).



> Any comments are appreciated!
> 
> Hiddlesworth disclaimer:  
> I know shipping real actors makes some people uncomfortable. Be aware that I think of Hiddlesworth in terms of actors playing themselves. I am aware that they are not romantically involved and I would never say anything against their real life love interests. I just write what's in my head and what I wish would be, because they are sexy beasts with a huge amount of bromance and I love the idea of them shagging each other. So if you don't like it get out right now.

1.

“You’re thinking too much,” Chris whispered, eyes locked on his own. His face was so close now, too close, and if Tom could shout, moan, just say something, he would. But the gag prop was firmly in place, as uncompromisingly cold on his skin as Chris’ breath was demandingly hot on his cheek, his forehead, his neck. 

Fingers slid in and out of his hole easily now, slick with lube and sweat, tracing circles around the edges as Chris watched every little tremor of pleasure it sent through him. And he did like to watch. Tom whimpered into the gag as fingers curled in him, flicking against that spot that just felt so damn good.

If Tom’s weakness is a loose tongue then Chris’s was a silence. A silence that sets in as gentle in the room as his hands are rough on Tom’s body. If Tom could talk he would tell Chris that. If he could talk. 

But all he can do is move.

So he does, writhing and thrashing. Letting Chris know without sound every thought in his head, every emotion that moves through him, coming in waves that match his orgasm. And Chris knows, strong hands pumping him through his climax. Without words Chris still hears him, and always, always will.

 

2.

It had all started with an argument, one of those silly discussions that started them off along a train of thought that eventually lead to… something. Tom shivered, eyes closed, breathing in deeply through his nose to capture the sweetly intense smell of chocolate, feeling the cool tickling of syrup trailing down his chest. 

“You know,” Chris rumbled above him, “I think you might be right,” Tom opened his eyes, staring pensively up at Chris as the younger man cocked his head admiringly down at him, one hand cupped around a jar. He watched as the blond slowly dipped the spoon in the jar, swirled it around once, and delicately raised it out. Their eyes remained locked as Chris guided the spoon forward, the syrupy fudge painting a line around Tom’s navel as he arched into the warm topping.

“Chocolate is better than sex.”

 

3.

Sharp teeth grazed the edge of Chris’s jawline, and cruel fingernails cut across his already abused nipples, causing him to thrash against the restraints. His struggles only earned him a stinging slap to his chest before nails were replaced with slim fingers that twisted and pinched.

“I told you to hold still,” Tom hissed in his ear, his usually jubilant voice very displeased at the moment. Chris froze, overstimulated brain foggily thankful for the gag that helped suppress his whimper. “Let’s try this again shall we?” Tom growled in the blonde’s ear before swiftly biting down, canines jabbing and scraping along his partner’s well-muscled neck. “I hope you will take more care of my face in the future,” he continued, licking and biting his way along Chris’s collarbone and up again to his jaw. “I’m quite fond of my nose and not at all fond of bleeding through it.”

Chris shuddered as Tom’s nails suddenly dragged sharply down his sides, leaving red welts that his costume would cover. In the future he would definitely make sure to take care of where he put his elbow during fight scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
